Talk:Puppetmaster Equipment Guide
Why recommend the low level mage gear? Do you expect the low levels to see a lot of mage support jobs? Bri 03:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) MP Boost Gear? Is anyone really subbing a mage job on PUP? -- 01:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I don't but I know that PUP/SCH is a great solo device when combined with Spiritreaver Head. PUP/SCH soloing - Hiachi 02:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) General Guide Quality This used to be a great guide to PUP gear but it's slowly but sure overflowing with crap. People are adding an increasing amount of obscure and only debatablely useful equipment. If you want a complete list of every single piece of gear PUP can wear please look elsewhere and keep this guide for serious recommendation. Thanks -- 19:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Green Names I assume the Green Names format is an adaptation of the Green Names from the Beastmaster Equipment Guide. However, whereas the Green Names from the BST guide signifies Charm equipment, an important set of equipment for solo BSTs who level fighting em+ mobs, for PUP most of the Green Names items are hardly significant or even useful most of the time. Despite this, the Green Names makes the items stand out and may confuse readers into thinking they're important pieces of gear they should get. I think Green Names should just be removed and only keep the Bold, Italic, Yellow Names formatting. For situational uses normal names with use in parenthesis after it is more than enough. In addition, most of the Green Names items are evasion pieces. With the update, solo tends to mean chaining dc or ep mobs. In these situations, it's more preferable to equip DD equipment to kill faster, rather than evasion to reduce damage, especially considering a PUP's automaton and/or DNC subjob essentially means unlimited healing. Evasion equipment are mainly for a NIN tank or an endgame evasion set for THF or NIN. --ImperialPanda 21:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Recent update items I added in the new Poppet Katars and unbolded T.M. Hooks +2. Please re-bold T.M. Hooks +2 if it is still something no PUP should be without; I don't believe they are as necessary anymore with the new (generally cheaper/campable) alternative, but others may disagree. :Poppet Katars are definitely better than T.M. Hooks +2 but you can use T.M. Hooks +2 6 levels earlier. T.M. Hooks +2 are the best weapon until you can use Poppet, unless you are fight birds and have the Birdbanes of course. It's right they should stay in the guide, so people can seek out more info if they wish, but I agree they don't need to be bolded. -- 11:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Also added Birdbanes (green because it is situationally useful for level 50-60s Colibri parties) and Virtuoso Belt. If someone has other useful items from the update to add to the list, that would be awesome. I may if I run into them. I do think there could be a bit of clean-up here (I don't see why all of the green items are bolded) - it makes it seem like they are on-par with immensely situtationally useful items like Birdbanes. If I can have a go-ahead, I'd like to un-bold some of the green items that seem to have only very specific or vague usefulness (or at least have them match their non-green brethren). --Aenanai 22:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Adaman/Gem Vs. Hades/Hades +1 Why are we now recommending Adaman/Gem Sainti over Hades or Hades +1? The NQ versions have equal DPS and so do the HQ versions. However, whether NQ or HQ Hades gives more Accuracy, which is surely the most significant bonus. Also, if you are soloing the enmity and evasion on the Hades vastly outweighs the HP boost on Adaman/Gem. Any objects to re-bolding Hades? -- 11:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC)